Dunn Ra
|row2 = |row3 = 613|raritycolor = dark|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Dunn Ra is the grand protector of the free realm, but don't think that makes her a servant of the realm's kings! Neither Akhenotep or Bandses are worthy of her help so, until she finds a king worthy of her service, she'll protect monsters of her choice on the battlefield. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|level = N/A}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Defender Of The Valley|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Dark Gaze|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Dreams Of Oasis|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Debilitating Heat|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Staring At The Sun|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 24|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Valley Of Kings|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 30|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Sharp Wings|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Intimidating Roar|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 22|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Dry Heat|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 35|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 1|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Strangling Darkness|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 50|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 22|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Gates Of Giza|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Curse Of The Pharaoh|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 40|Group4a Accuracy = 90|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 27|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Deadly Riddle|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 55|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 1|Group4b Stamina = 22|Group4b Text = |Group4c Name = First Plague|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 45|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 1|Group4c Stamina = 30|Group4c Text = |Group4d Name = Ninth Plague|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 60|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 22|Group4d Text = all enemies: }} Trivia *Skills make reference to various aspects of Ancient Egypt: ** The mythical sphinx, which inspired the design, was known as a guardian who only allowed passage to those who could correctly solve its riddle. ** The Valley of the Kings was a principal burial site of many Egyptian pharaohs. ** In Exodus, the first plague was that the Nile river turned blood red and the ninth caused darkness. Category:Legendary Dark